


Drabbles From Elsewhere

by TheRoseyOne



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Multi-shipping, Romance, all kinds of settings, could be anything really, well almost anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseyOne/pseuds/TheRoseyOne
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written from prompts or sudden inspiration that don't tie into other fics. Starting with older stories (not necessarily in chronological order, but they will be dated.) and moving to recent things.  tags will be updated as I go.Stories don't have a set theme, just whatever comes to mind. Some of everything.





	1. A Tiny Tokka Modern AU for Lo-Rawr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCTOBER 9, 2013  
> A little meme thing based on the first two pages of Lo’s blog.

Sokka walked through the house wondering why Toph had not let out her usual call of ‘Hey Meathead!’ when he walked in.  She had called in that morning because Lin wasn’t feeling well, so he knew she was home.  When he got to the den he saw exactly why he wasn’t greeted.

Toph was on the couch, her feet folded under her and Lin in her arms as the two of them sang ‘Prince Ali’ at the top of their lungs.

“There’s no question this Ali’s alluring, never ordinary, never boring.  Everything about the man just plain impresses.” they sang with huge smiles on their faces until Lin looked up.

“Sokka! You’re here!” she yelled as she reached out for him.

He laughed and the hot red color that spread across Toph’s face as he went to take the seven-year-old into his arms “I couldn’t stay away from my Linny while she’s sick.”

“Did you hear us Sokka?  That’s me and Mom’s favorite song in the whole movie!”

“Oh, I heard you.”  he smirked as he looked at Toph who turned her head away from him “You two sounded great.” he sat beside Toph “I didn’t know you liked musicals.” he said as he nudged her.

“Lin likes them.” he snapped “And I can’t watch them, so I might as well learn the songs.”

Sokka grinned “Surrrrrrreeeee.”


	2. November, 1940. A little house out in the country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOVEMBER 5, 2013  
> Prompt  
> Tokka. WW2 era. ;) hope it's a challenge!! -lovelyrugbee

Toph and Sokka sat on the edge of her porch as he watched Lin chase the dog around the yard. “Toph,” he said turning to her “You wanna go to see a picture tomorrow?”

Toph turned her head toward him with an annoyed look on her face, “Really?” she asked in a disgusted manner.

“Yeah,” he answered, sill watching the little one “It’s called Fantasia. it’s one of those Disney shows, so Linny can go, and I hear it’s all music.”

  
Toph smiled, Sokka remembered how much she liked music “Swell” she answered simply before she laid her head on his shoulder.


	3. A Day Without Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAY 24, 2014  
> cheekster1 said: A day without rain

It had been two full weeks and it was still raining.  The dirt streets of the burgeoning Republic City were mostly mud, so the few people living there stayed huddled in their apartments unless it was absolutely necessary that they went out. 

Only three apartment buildings stood in the city; two that housed the people working on building the city and those who ran the few stores that stood to provide them with the things they needed, and the third, a simple stone building erected by Toph and Aang to house them and their friends.

The little building stood four stories.  The bottom story was a communal living area where they cooked, ate and spent time together.  Off to the side was a three-walled stable for Appa and Momo.   The remaining floors had two simple apartments each, one for each member of the Team Avatar.  Zuko and Sokka occupied the second floor, although Zuko’s apartment was usually empty, Suki and Toph took the third, Suki was also often away, and the newlyweds took one of the apartments on the top floor, leaving the other one vacant for guest.

Sokka and Toph spent most of their time on the first floor playing pai sho, spending time with Appa and Momo and generally talking trash about everyone they knew, especially Aang and Katara.  Toph’s new favorite pass time was teasing Sokka about his sister’s status as a newly married woman, and Sokka took the bait every time.

“Man, I’ll be so glad when this rain lets up.” Toph said as he slid her tile across the grooves in the game table that Sokka had carved just for her.  A slick smile crossed her face. “Yeah, but I bet you Water Tribe folks love this weather.”

Sokka was so busy concentrating on the game, he didn’t notice Toph’s expression “Naw.  Snow I can deal with, but I don’t like this downpour stuff, it’s miserable.”

Toph straightened her face and shrugged “Katara seems to like it.”

He still didn’t look up “I guess. Water bender stuff and all that.”

She nodded “That makes sense. I mean Aang is a water bender too.”

“Uh huh.” he slid his piece.

“I mean they must be having a ball. I damn near can’t sleep at night.”

Sokka looked up at her “Huh? What are you talking about?”

“Haven’t you been listening.  The honeymooners are enjoying their time trapped inside so much I can hardly sleep at night.”

“Shut up Toph” he mumbled.

“No, I’m serious.  It’s almost all night with a few breaks in-between.”

“Shut up Toph.”

“I mean come on.  I don’t see where they get the energy.  I get tired just hearing it.”

Sokka slammed his fist down on the table “Damn it Toph, stop it!”

“I mean I know Aang is hyper and all that, but I don’t see how he can just keep going and going-”

“Shut the fuck up Toph!”

“-all day and all night.  I mean maybe it has something to do with him being the Avatar.  You know, that could be it.”  Sokka stood up and headed for the kitchen and she followed him, “Yeah, that makes sense, but how the hell can Katara keep up with him.  Maybe it is all this rain.”

“Toph.”  Sokka said in a warning voice as he threw a sack of cabbages across his shoulder and headed for the stable.

“And it must be damn good.  I don’t know who’s louder.  I’m going to start sleeping in Zuko’s room if this rain doesn’t let up soon cause if I hear ‘yes, Katara, yes.’ or ‘you can have it all’ one more time I’m going to scream.” Sokka threw the cabbages into Appa’s trough and handed Momo an apple from his pocket. “Not that it would matter.  It would just blend in.”

Sokka turned to Toph, fist clinched tightly at his sides, growled, then walked away.  Toph fought the laugh and followed him as he headed back inside the house and up the stairs.  She smiled even bigger when she felt Katara and Aang coming down the stairs. They met at the landing for Sokka’s floor.

“Hey guys,” Aang greeted “They rain’s letting up, let’s go out and do something.”

Sokka got in his brother-in-law’s face and snapped “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?!” then stomped off into his room.

Katara and Aang looked at Toph with confusion “What was that all about?” Katara asked.

Toph shrugged “I don’t know.  Maybe he’s just one of those people who can’t take the rain.”


	4. Because Focusas is evil…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAY 25, 2014  
> Write? Here's the plot. After several years puberty hit Toph and hit hard. She become stunning young woman outside, but left same inside. That made some people envy. Mostly Suki, because Toph maintained good relations with Sokka and Zuko. Two mens that Suki considered her and no one else. So Suki secretly started to spread rumors that Toph and Zuko are more that good friends. She convinced Mai to help her get rid of Toph, but the main reason was to get Mai killed by Toph's hands. Have Fun! :D  
> -focusas

She had only been away at the academy for six months…only six, but she had changed so much.  I’ve heard of late bloomers, but this was incredible.  Toph had grown, she was still shorter than everyone else, but she was noticeably taller, and she had grown hips, and breast, all those lovely curves that men couldn’t help but notice…especially my men.  I had to do it.

How dare she come back and be beautiful.  I mean she was always pretty in her own little tomboy way, but now she was a woman.  A woman who had their attention.  I couldn’t have that, now could I.

Mai coming back had already proven to be a headache for me.  She’s brought confusion to Zuko and my little fling, but now he and Sokka were fawning over Toph.  She was ‘finally a girl’.  Seriously?  That was it.  She and Mai had to go.

Rumors aren’t hard to start, the right person just had to over hear the right conversation; like the whispered one I had in the kitchen telling Ty Lee that I thought that Zuko and Toph were just a bit too close.  That nosey cook couldn’t even wait until I was totally out of the room to tell the head butler, and it just spread from there.  I didn’t take long for the rumor to get twisted and make it to Mai, only a few days, then I made my move

“Oh Mai, I was hoping it was just servant gossip.  I never thought you would hear it…No, I never noticed anything, but…well, they are always whispering and giggling together.  And…no, I shouldn’t say.  Well, one of the girls was guarding him the other night and she said he had a private guest in his room for dinner.  She though it would be you, but she said it was ‘the little Earth Kingdom girl’.”

Damn I’m a good liar.  They were always whispering and giggling together about that Saturo guy.  That Earth Kingdom girl in the room for dinner was me.  I had duty that night, and like every night I have duty, I spent it between his sheets instead of outside the door.  I purposely put a tiny hickey behind his ear, where I knew Mai would see it, adding to her anger about the rumors.

It only took a couple more weeks, a few more rumors.  A well placed hickey here, a scratch there, and Mai was in a rage.  I thought she would kill Toph and Zuko, but, luckily for me, Toph’s quick temper and loud mouth made her the main target.

The fight was epic.  The two of them damn near destroyed the throne room, and when they both dropped, I couldn’t have been happier.  They probably would have died from their injuries, If Katara hadn’t showed up just in time to save them.

I didn’t even know she was coming.  She couldn’t heal them all at once, but she was able to keep them alive.

I was beside myself.  There was nothing I could do but wait.  A few days later, when Toph and Mai were up and talking, everything came together.  I left before they could find out that it was all me.

They’ll never find me…


	5. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 22, 2014   
> Okay. Zhurrick? (yeah you saw it coming) If it's okay to ask :) And the word is: Anniversary (sorry, I'm trash, I know) -rhoeysama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Varrick’s first name is Sir.

 “Zhu Li.  What do you want to do for” he waved his hand around “you know, the thing.”

She glanced up at him over the rim of her glasses “I don’t know Sir.  What would you like to do for our anniversary?”

He stroked his chin “You know, Tenzin never did let us jump off of the tower.”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Sir.” she answered lifting the newspaper off her lap and holding it up to hide her smirk.

He stood up a paced “I’ve got it!  We could go ride the elephant koi at Kyoshi Island.”

“I’m not doing that either.”

“Okay, fine.  I get it.  No action/adventure stuff.  I know, lets go check out that new sashimi place on Ember Island I’ve been hearing about.  If it’s as good as people say I’ll buy it.”

She raised an eyebrow “I wouldn’t mind going to Ember Island,” she smiled behind her paper “but pregnant women aren’t supposed to eat raw meat.”

“Fine.  I’ll do the tasting and” her words finally registered to him “did you just say?”

She lowered the newspaper and smiled at him “Yes Sir, I did.”

His eyes filled with tears “I did the thing?”

“Yes, you did.”


	6. My Goddess Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOVEMBER 7, 2013  
> Prompt- My Goddess Divine -yourcoolfriendwithallthecandy

Toph laid across Sokka’s chest listening to his heart beat and his breathing as he flipped through the little book. He said Lin had made him buy it for her because she liked the “pretty flowers” on the cover. He had told the toddler it was a big person’s book, but she didn’t care. I turned out that it was a book of love poems from all over the world.

He’d already read her three, now he was flipping through the thick little book to see what else there was. Finally he stopped and started reading:

**My Goddess Divine**

There is no other in existence like you.

There will never be anyone who moves as you do.

A single kiss sets my heart askew.

The sway of your hips give me déjà vu.

Your laugh pierces my heart through and through.

I am one lucky fool to have found you.

Toph smiled as Sokka turned through the next few pages. She had no idea that the poem he recited was not it the book, he had just made it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad poetry.


	7. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 22, 2014   
> Prompt: Suyin, reflection? -proseandsongs

She smiled as she watched her oldest son trot around the yard with her only daughter on his back. Bataar Jr. had always been a good big brother, but with Opal it was different. Maybe it was because she was the only girl, maybe it was because she was a non-bender like him. Whatever it was, it made Suyin smile…and think.  
Lin used to take care of her like that, more than that. Lin made sure she’d bathed properly, and that her cloths matched. She did her hair and taught her things, like left and right and which color was red or green or brown. Lin said Katara was the one who taught Lin all those thing, and Lin taught Su.   
Suyin missed her sister, but Lin didn’t want anything to do with her and there was nothing she could do to change that. All she could do was live her life and hope that one day her big sister would come back into it.


	8. I Got Your Favorite Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015   
> "I got your favorite thing!" he said. But when she opened it, it was not her favorite thing. -obbsessedturtle

Suki looked into the box and strained a smile “I-it’s great Zuko.” She looked at his smiling face “I’m really going to enjoy it.”  
“I got one of the cooks to show me how to make it. I did this one by myself.”  
“Did you now?” he had such a proud look on his face she couldn’t tell him that she hated loco moco. She put the top back down “I’ll save it for later.”  
“Can you taste it now? I have a meeting to get to and I want to know how I did.”  
Her eyes stretched at him, but he just looked so excited that she couldn’t hurt his feelings. Surely a little bit couldn’t hurt. She took the chopsticks in her hand and took up a little bit, trying her best not to grimace at the food approaching her mouth. She took the bite and chewed, plastering a smile on her face and shaking her head in approval.  
He grinned “Great, I’m glad you like it.” he kissed her cheek “I’ve got to go.” The second the door closed behind him she spit into the nearest plant.


	9. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015   
> Aang stood there for a few seconds, slack jawed, taking in the disaster that was their living room before he called, "Bumi!" -proseandsongs

The little boy jumped, started by the sudden call of his father’s voice. “Daddy!” he called as he ran to his father “You woke up.”

“Yeah.“  Aang said nervously as he looked around the room at the stick figures, animals, hearts and rainbow drawn all over the room.  Katara was going to kill him.  The one day she’d had time to herself in months and he’d fallen asleep and this happened. "Bumi, what did you do?”

“I made the house pretty."  the four year old said proudly.

"What did Mom tell you about drawing.”

It was then the boy knew he had did something wrong “Only on paper."  he looked up at his dad "Am I in trouble?”

“We both are buddy.”


	10. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015   
> Writing meme: Katara was so lost in thought, eyes fixed on Aang's firebending moves, that Toph's voice startled her, "You know, Sugar Queen, lately your heart's been beating a lot faster while near Twinkle Toes. . ." -blackcatneko

Katara jerked around “What are you talking about?”  
“I’m talking about the fact that you think that fire jumping around isn’t the only hot thing around here.” she grinned a bit “Unless Zuko’s the one you’re checking out.  
Katara scowled “Ewwww! Why would you even-”  
Toph laughed “Cool it Sweetness, I was just joking.” she leaned back and tucked her hands behind her head “I don’t know why you can’t just admit you like Aang.”  
Katara smirked “You mean like you admitted that you liked my brother.”  
Toph pouted and cut her eyes “Point taken.”


	11. Jasmine Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015  
> Six years after the Hundred Years War's end, on a beautiful spring day, the Gaang again came together to Iroh's café, Jasmine Dragon. -focusas

It’d been too long. As the years past they all had grown and matured so much. The world had pulled them in different directions, but they made it a point to find their way here once a year, back to each other.  
They laughed, drank tea, and told storied about what had happened while they were apart while they ate too many sweets.  
This was their hideaway; no prying eyes or whispered voices, or people wanting them solve this or promote that. Here they were what they were, teenagers and young adults, kids having fun.


	12. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015  
> “You aren‘t serious about this?” screamed Zuko. _-focusas

Azula rolled her eyes “Zuzu, get over yourself.”

“You two cannot be dating.” the fire lord groused as he paced “It’s all two weird.”

“We’re not exactly dating.” Sokka said from his place on the couch.

“Exactly.“  Azula agreed.

"But I caught you two,” he covered his face with his hand “Ugh!  I don’t even want to think about it…and on my throne of all places."  he took a deep breath to calm himself "So you’re not dating, then what?  Are you telling me you two are married?”

“He wishes.”

“Then what is this all about, what are you two doing?”

“Are you going to be thick all your life?” Azula scowled at her brother “If you need a definition, we’re fuc-”

“Azula!” he yelled covering his ears “Oh Agni shut the hell up!  Get out!” he pouted and looked behind him “I have to burn my throne.”

The two giggled as they ran out of the room.


	13. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015  
> It’s funny how one man’s death could be trigger for big events to happen. -focusas

The news of the death of the “last tyrant fire lord” had spread quickly and there were celebrations all over the world.

The people who had lived with the war for much of their lives had been waiting for this day, all but the small group who had gathered at the Fire Nation Palace.

They had come to be with their friends because no matter how horrible Ozai was, he was still Zuko and Azula’s father.  They knew the Fire Lord and his sister had confused feelings.  They knew there would be a private pyre and things that would have to be explained to the young princess.

So they went and they supported their friends.


	14. Too Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 6, 2015
> 
> Writing Meme: Zuko's poor performance in bed makes Suki grumpy. -jordanalane

He cuddled up against her and she pulled away. Zuko’s euphoric smile faded “What’s wrong?”

“Do you know how aggravating that is?” Suki grumbled as she pulled the sheet up over her breast and turned onto her side and away from him.

“I’m sorry,” he propped up on his elbow and rubbed his other hand down her arm “It’s just so good I can’t help myself.”

Suki rolled her eyes “Please don’t give me that bullshit.”

Zuko pouted “But it’s true.” he sighed “Look,” he kissed the back of her neck “give me about 15, maybe twenty minutes and I’ll make it up to you.”

She turned over and cut her eyes at him “Please, you’ll be asleep in five.”


	15. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 15, 2014  
> Zuki's first kiss! :) -madamebomb

It had been two and a half weeks since that night in the library, that night he’d relieved her of her duties as his personal body guard, that night when they’d confessed that they had feelings for each other and decided to see what this thing could be.  She took a created position as his mother’s assistant and for two weeks they shared blushing smiles and light conversation while he walked her to her room at the end of the long days.

It took him two full weeks to work up the nerve, but that night, before she slipped into her room door he invited her to dinner.  She said yes and he immediately went to the kitchen to tell the chef to make him a large meal for the next night and to have it prepared and on a pushcart along with two sets of dishes and utensils at dusk. 

The next evening, when he arrived at the kitchen himself to get the cart the chef looked at him oddly then smiled.  He pushed the cart to his room and quietly set up a small table in the middle of his sitting area.

She arrived just as the sun went down and the two of them had a nice, quiet dinner.  They talked about their day and laughed about some of the politicians they didn’t like.  The two had a comfortable, friendly dinner, much to both of their disappointment.

After dessert the conversation fell away and Suki said “Well, I think maybe it’s time for me to go to my room.”

Zuko looked at her with a slightly sad expression “Yes, I suppose it is getting late.”

She reached over and put a hand on his “I had a good time.”

He smiled a bit “You did?” she nodded her head “I’m glad. I did too.” They stood up and headed to the door “I’ll walk you to your room.”

She stopped in front of him “You don’t have to do that.” she said, then she tipped up and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Thanks for dinner.”

Zuko looked shocked for a second.  He had actually messed around and let Suki be the one to kiss him first, that just wouldn’t do.  He’d wanted to kiss her that night in the library, but he had let that chance and every one after it slip away.  He wouldn’t let another one go. Before she could turn around he stepped forward, placed a hand on each of her hips, pulled her close and kissed her deeply.


	16. Not Ozai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 15, 2014  
> Prompt: Suki helps Zuko realize he won't be like his father when they find out she's pregnant. -Anonymous

Suki finally found Zuko early in the morning at the villa he lived in as a child. He sat against the tree near the turtleduck pond curled into a ball with both hands gripping tightly at the front of his loose hair.  She kneeled down, took his wrist into her hands and tried to look into his face.  “Zuko, let go.” she said quietly.  He loosened his fingers slightly “What’s wrong?  I woke up and you were nowhere to be found.” she felt him start to tighten his fingers again and she pulled his hands to her “Zuko, what is it?  Why did you leave in the middle of the night?” he looked up at her “Why have you been crying?” she asked when she saw his red eyes and damp cheeks.

“I can’t do this.” he whispered “I’m going to be just like him."  he looked up at her "You have to leave and don’t come back so I can’t corrupt it.  Come back when it’s grown, or when I die, whatever happens first.”

She slid her hands down to his and gripped them tight “Zuko, Honey, stop. Listen to me, You are not Ozai. You will never be Ozai.”

“He wasn’t always like that, and then, one day, he just turned on me. I can’t do that to my child. You have to leave, and don’t tell me where you’re going. Tell my mother. I’ll give her anything you’ll need and she’ll make sure you get it. I-”

“Zuko, stop it!” she snapped “I need you. This baby is going to need you." She got closer and rested his hands on her shoulders "I can’t leave you. You are loving and gentle and you would never do anything against a child, especially your own. You. Are not. Ozai.” she lifted his head and spoke softly “You say it.”

He lifted his lids and looked at her “I am not Ozai.” he said softly with a pained look on his face.

She smiled at him sadly “No, you’re not.” she kissed him softly on the lips.


	17. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 15, 2014  
> Zuki prompt: Zuko and Suki tell Sokka together that they're in a relationship and expect him to be upset. But instead he wishes them the best and confesses he's with Toph. -Anonymous

 “I don’t want to do this."  Zuko mumbled as they walked up the path "He’s going to hate us.”

“I know,” Suki said “but we have to say something, they’re our friends.”

“Yeah.  Sokka’s my friend, and now I have to tell him, in front of our other friends mind you, that I’m dating his ex, who I fell in love with while they were still technically together.” he huffed “Sounds like so much fun.”

“Cut the sarcasim.” she said then she knocked on the door.

The old friends talked, laughed and ate together, the whole while Zuko and Suki were slightly on edge.  Toph and Aang noticed, but they didn’t say anything.  After the meal was done the couple decided it was time to tell everyone the news.  “Um guys,” Zuko started, drawing everyone’s attention “I…I mean” he held his hand out to Suki.  She took his hand and stood next to him, “we want to say something.  We’ve been seeing each other…for a while now.  It’s getting pretty serious, so we wanted to tell you.”

They all just stared at the couple.  The words “for a while now” was like an elephant in the room.  Every one looked at Sokka who was popping a cookie into his mouth.  He looked around the room with a serious look on his face, then he said “Oh, I guess I have to be the first one to say something.”  he looked at Suki and Zuko, quietly at first, then he said “Congrats.” before he reached for another cookie.  Everyone looked at him in shock. “Oh, while we’re doing confessions, Toph and I have been getting it on for about a month now.”


	18. Uncle Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 16, 2014  
> Prompt: Uncle Iroh is a big Zuki shipper. He tries to get them together (think the Jinko date from 'Tales of Ba Sing Se'). -Anonymous

“So, is your mother settled?”

“Yes Uncle.  It’s so great to have her back."  Zuko took a sip of his tea.

Iroh smiled at his nephew and leaned back, his eyes closing and his hands resting on his stomach “That’s good, very good.  So now that you’ve got your family settled I suppose you can put a little focus into your personal life.”

Zuko choked a little “Wha- Uncle, what are you talking about?  What personal life?”

The old man opened one eye and looked at his nephew “You know, the ladies.” he opened the other eye “You’re a young man, and it’s been quite a while since Mai left, don’t you think it’s time that you move on.”

"I’m not thinking about anything like that Uncle.” he put his cup on the table.

“Oh, but I think you are.  I see you, you know.”

Zuko rolled his eyes “See what?”

“The way you look at her, smile at her.”

“Look at who?”

“Nephew, are we really going to play this game?"  Zuko continued to just look at him "Suki, boy, I’m talking about Suki!”

The Kyoshi Warrior popped into the door “Do you need something General Iroh?” she asked with a huge smile.

“I was just telling Zuko about some of the fun we had when while he was away.  Wasn’t I Nephew?”

Zuko cut his eyes at Iroh “Yes Uncle.  I can’t believe I missed it.”

“Don’t over exaggerate too much General.” she said as she stepped back outside the door.

“Oh, I won’t!” he called after her, then turned to his nephew “So, when are you asking her out?”

”


	19. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JANUARY 12, 2015  
> Prompt: breakfast conversation. Sokka notices what appear to be fingernail scratches on Aang's head, and Katara looks very satisfied with the world this morning. I figure Aang's about 16. -gibbythesecond

Sokka slouched back in his chair and chewed on the inside of his mouth instead of the food that sat in front of him.

“It’s quiet over there Snoozles.”  Toph said from her place across form him “What, you don’t like my cooking or something?”

“It’s fine.” he grumbled as he glared at his sister and her boyfriend who sat next to the earth bender.

“You haven’t touched anything.” Zuko said, leaning across Suki and looking into Sokka’s plate.

“It’s really good.” Suki added, finishing a mouthful of her own “Who knew Toph could cook?”

“I’m not hungry.”

The chatter around the table came to a grinding halt and Toph dug in her ears “Wait.  Did Sokka just say he wasn’t hungry?  You guys better eat up because this must be our last meal.”

“Are you okay Sokka?”  Aang asked, looking at the older man with worry.

“This is really not a good time for you to be speaking to me.”

“Sokka?  What’s wrong?”  Katara asked as she turned away from where she’d been canoodling with Aang to face her brother.

Aang’s eyes stretched “What did I do?”

Sokka grumbled as he put the tip of his thumb in his mouth and chewed on his fingernail.

Toph grinned “Oh, it’s not what you did, it’s who you did.” Suki covered her mouth and laughed as the couple turned a shade of vermilion that rivaled anything in the Fire Nation. “Oh, don’t get nervous now, apparently I’m not the only one who heard you two last night.”

Sokka rubbed his temple harshly and Zuko slapped his forehead.

Suki laughed outright as she said, “You heard them?”

“Oh yeah.  That was an awesome show. Didn’t know Twinkletoes had it in him.”

Katara rubbed her hand across her face “Oh La, this is not happening.”

“Not the first time you called out for La.” Toph said as she took a bite of food with a smirk.  Sokka rubbed his head harder and groaned.

“I think the physical evidence gave them away.” Zuko explained flatly to his blind friend “Aang doesn’t exactly have hair to hold on to, so…well, you know.”

Sokka rubbed his other temple and Toph jumped up and slapped a hand on Aang’s scalp “Oma and Shu! You scratched his head!” she shoved him a little as she let go and sat back down “I gotta say.  I’m impressed.”

“Could we please talk about something else.” Sokka groused.

“Maybe he didn’t notice that,” Suki said, “maybe he noticed the way Katara’s been all lovey dovey this morning, like more than usual.”

Zuko shook his head in agreement “I noticed that too.”

Even though she was embarrassed, Katara inhaled deeply sat up strait “Guys.  Toph made us a nice breakfast and this is the first time we’ve all been together in a while, I really don’t think Aang and my’s sex life should be the topic of conversation.”

“Damn it, that’s it.” Sokka stood up and threw his napkin on the table before he stormed away.


	20. Exhibition Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 28, 2015  
> 14\. “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” Korrasami -alipro98

Korra sat on the bench and huffed. She looked back at her girlfriend “You know, you’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

Asami shrugged “You said you wanted to do this. I was trying to be supportive.” she massaged Korra’s shoulders “Who knew she would be here tonight.”

The announcer stepped into the middle of the ring “Welcome to Pro Bending’s Special One on One night.” the crowd roared “In the red corner, The former water bender from Future Industries Fire Ferrets, and your Avatar and mine…AVATAR KORRA!”

Korra jumped to her feet and waved to the cheering crowd. Asami yelled “Go get her Sweetie!” as she walked out to the center of the ring.

“And in the blue corner. She’s returning to the ring for the first time in over fifty years. She holds the record for the longest run as Earth Rumble Champion,” the audience jumped to their feet and cheered louder “She’s returned to Republic City. The BLIIIINNNNNNDDDDDD BANDIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!”


	21. No choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 29, 2015  
> Omf this is probs gonna turn out to be rlly sad but Tokka in #44? -happypuddles

“Don’t go.” Toph said quietly as she leaned back in her chair.

Sokka looked down at her desk “The decision’s been made. The tribe’s voting for a new representative as we speak. Dad’s getting older. Even if he won’t admit it, he needs someone’s help.”

She held her head down. It was still hard for her to be this open “I want you to stay. The girls will miss you. I’ll miss you.”

The councilman scratched the side of his head in frustration “When I tried to talk to you about this, you said to do whatever I wanted to. I’ve made my choice.”

She slammed her fist on the desk. When he said he was thinking about leaving Republic City she didn’t think he was serious. “How can you just leave everyone like that? Especially the girls.”

He got agitated “Since you keep bringing up the girls, I’m going to ask you this one more time.”

“Don’t do this Sokka?”

“Who is Suyin’s father?”

“Why Sokka? Why does it matter so much?”

“You know why!” he snapped, moving to the edge of his seat “Why can’t you just settle it?”

“Cause it doesn’t matter.” she countered “Lin doesn’t know her father and it’s no problem. We have each other.”

He scowled and nodded his head “Yeah. Exactly.” he stood up “Like I said, I already made my choice.“ He went to the door.

“You said you loved me.” she called out. She felt him pause with his hand on the doorknob “If you really loved me there wouldn’t be a choice.”

He gripped the knob “If you really loved me you would tell me the truth.”

She didn’t say anything. He left.


	22. “You look like a monkey who’s been strategically shaved.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 29, 2015  
> Ooo can you write #35 with Sokka and Aang? -Anonymous

The two men cocked their heads to the left, then to the right.

“It’s not that bad, is it?” Aang asked.

“Katara’s gonna kill you.” Sokka said as he picked the severed braid up of off the floor and looked at the hair scattered on the floor.

“I didn’t do it, she did it herself!”

“And who was supposed to be watching her?”

“But I was only gone long enough to change Tenzin.” Aang defended adjusting the baby in his arm.

“Apparently that’s all it takes.” Sokka said as Kya ran up to them with the picture she’d just drawn in her hand.

One side of her hair rested on her cheek, the other on her shoulder. The back was some strange combination on lengths that didn’t match at any two points.

She bounced proudly “Uncle Sokka. Is my hair pretty. I did it myself.”

Sokka said “You look like a monkey who’s been strategically shaved.” the little girl’s eyes filled with water and her father slapped him on the back of his head “I mean very pretty. You look very pretty. I think we should go show one of my friends at the salon in town and maybe she can make it even better.”

“Thank you Sokka.” Aang sighed.


	23. “Can I open my eyes yet?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 29, 2015  
> 22\. Tokka. Bonus if you make it sexy! ;) -lovelyrugbee

“Can I open my eyes yet?” he complained as he gripped onto the arm of the couch “I don’t like this.”

“Oh poor thing.” Toph teased “The little pissbaby’s upset cause he can’t see. You can’t even sit here for three minutes and focus on the music.”

He threw his head back into the chair “I hear the music. It’s flowing and beautiful and all that other girly stuff. Are you happy now?”

“No.” she slung a scarf over his eyes.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he asked sitting up and reaching for scarf.”

She slapped his hand away and started tying the knot “Nope. You’re going to wear this until you learn to appreciate the things around you without seeing them.”

“That’s not fair. I can’t get around using bending like you can.” he complained.

“Most blind people can’t. Hell, I had to learn. It’s not going to kill you to not be able to see for a few hours.”

“A few hours!” she pinched him “Ow!”

“It hurt a little more cause you couldn’t see it coming, right?”

Sokka rubbed his arm and pouted “No.”

“Stop lying.” she took his hand “Come on, let’s get going.”

Toph took Sokka outside and they sat in the grass for a while. He was surprised how much he enjoyed just sitting outside and enjoying nature with her. He enjoyed the breeze, feeling of the grass against the palm of his hand, the bird’s song, and this lovely smell that kept crossing his nose.

“What is that?” he asked, “It’s really light, but I keep smelling strawberries.”

She sat up “You smell that?”

“Yeah. What is it?” Sokka asked again.

“It’s my lip gloss.”

“Well it smells good. Is it new?”

“No. I put it on every morning. You really never noticed it?”

“No.” he admitted. “You really had a point. I took so much for granted.” he slid his hand around until he found hers. Sokka wrapped his long fingers around hers “You know, for a person who slings around rocks and metal all day you have really soft hands.”

Toph turned her head to him, leaned over and kissed him. He blinked beneath the silk scarf “What was that for?”

“Shut up Meathead and appreciate what ‘s going on.” she commanded before she straddled him and started undoing his pants.

“Yes Ma’am.”


	24. “Please don’t make me socialize.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 28, 2015  
> Sokka Azula 10 -focusas

“Please don’t make me socialize.” he whined “Especially with these people. Can’t I just sneak in, get something to eat and leave?”

“No.” Azula answered as she slid her foot into her black pump “You want us to be a couple, we’re a couple, now suck it up.” she stood up and brushed her hand down the front of her dress “And act like you have some manners.”

“I know how to behave in public Azula.” he drawled with a pout.

She stepped up to him and kissed his cheek “Let’s hope you do.


	25. “I will if you will.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 28, 2015  
> Kataang, 24! -gibbythesecond

Aang had grown bold as he got older and one day, while they were about to go swimming, he said “You know, all this time and I’ve never seen you naked.” Katara looked back at him but didn’t say anything at first. He started to waiver “I mean, I was just saying. I wasn’t suggesting anything.”

She turned around to face him “I will if you will.”

“What?” he said out of sheer shock, but the smile growing on his face showed that he’d heard exactly what she said.

She smiled “I will if you will.” she repeated “Even though I have seen you naked…a couple of times.”

“Wha- When?”

She waved her hand “It was a long time ago. While you were out, we had to take care of you.”

“Oh.” he said sadly, knowing that was a bad memory for her. Then he thought about something “Hey. I was a kid. I’ve grown since then.” he saw Katara’s eyes stretch “I mean I’m bigger.” her eyebrow raised “I wasn’t talking about “he gestured to his crotch “ there. Not that I haven’t grown there too. You’ve touched it, you know. “ she bit her lip and covered her laugh. He grumbled “I mean I’m taller, I’ve grown up a lot.”

She laughed “I know what you meant. I was just enjoying watching you dig that hole deeper.” Her laugh faded, and she clutched at her arm nervously “So are we going to do this?”

“Are you sure.” he asked, taking a step towards her.

“Yeah. I mean for once it’s just us, so, why not?”

He smiled “Yeah. Why not. “


	26. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 9, 2015  
> Kuvira and Bataar Jr. – 7 -singlemanmedia

She had duty that night, so she was there when he arrived. “Welcome home. How long has it been?” Kuvira asked as Bataar Jr disembarked the airship.

“I’ve been away a little over a year.” he answered with a shy smile while he pushed his round, wire framed glasses further up his nose.

“Did you enjoy studying abroad?” she asked

“I did.”

“You’re early. Your mother said that you would be in first thing in the morning.”

“I decided to surprise everyone.” he smiled at her “Did I surprise you?”

She pushed her hair behind her ear “You did.” her hands smoothed down her long braid “They’ll be happy to see you.”

He took a deep breath and made the smoothest face he could “Would you be happy to see me?” she raised an eyebrow at him and his facade started to crumble “For lunch I mean.” he groaned and she giggled “Can I try that again?”

Kuvira laughed “I think you’d better.”

Bataar stood up straight “Would it be alright if I took you to lunch tomorrow.”

“Yes. I think I would enjoy that very much.”


	27. “You come back here!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JUNE 9, 2015  
> Sokka and Azula with 3 or 9? :) -seyaryminamoto  
> How about both?

“You come back here!” Sokka yell as he ran behind Azula. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm to stop her “Azula stop. I just want to talk to you.”

She snatched away “Why? So you can pull that little toy on me? So you can alert my brother,” she held her head down “my mother?”

“They’re worried about you.” he said softly “You disappear for weeks, sometimes months at a time without any word.”

“I’m staying out of the way. They have their perfect little family, they don’t need me.”

“You’re right,” he said “They don’t need you.” her face balled and she turned to storm away, but he caught her hand “They want you. They want you with them. Ursa, Ikem, Zuko, even Kiyi.”

Azula held her head down “She doesn’t know anything about me.”

Sokka still held on to her hand “She knows you’re her sister, that’s all that matters. She wants to get to know you, but you won’t let her. You won’t let anyone.”

She turned and looked up at him, tears welling in her angry eyes “Because they won’t like what they get to know.”

He pulled her a bit closer “You don’t know that. You have to give them a chance. Come on, they’re at Katara and Aang’s right now.”

She looked at him and shook her head. He squeezed her hand tighter and they started walking down the road. “You know,” Sokka said as he nudged Azula a bit with his knuckles “it’s okay to cry. I won’t tell anyone.”

She brushed a tear from her eye with her free hand “If you value your life you better not.”

Sokka laughed and led Azula to her family.


	28. “You’re too young to hate the world.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 29, 2015  
> Sokka and Lin 2 please :) -anotherfangirlaboutseries

Sokka came outside and sat beside her on the bench at the edge of the yard. Lin continued to look out over the snow. Sokka looked at her, smiled, then looked back out over the snow at the old truck that sat idling.

“Little Linny, all grown up and still has that pout that makes old Sokka want to make it all better.” he looked at her again “What’s wrong Linny?”

“Oh, nothing’s wrong.” she grumbled “The fact that we had to come here, for this,” she shrugged “It’s normal.” she looked at him “Just a little visit.”

He patted her leg “Well, I’m happy to see you, no matter why you’re here. It’s been so long. I’ve missed you.” the horn honked, and he waved “See you later, Sis!”

Tenzin walked up and Sokka stood. The men embraced each other “Uncle. It’s good to see you again.”

“You too buddy”

They separated, and Tenzin nodded “Lin.”

“Had mommy drop you off to the slumber party, did you?” she said with a scowl then looked out at the taillights of the truck.

Tenzin leaned over and whispered to Sokka. The old chief laughed hugged him again “Well it’s about time.”

Lin turned her head. She felt when Sokka sat back beside her “So, you’re still,” he paused and searched for the word he wanted to use “peeved with Ten?”

“I’ve said all I needed to say to him.” she answered flatly.

“O-kay.” he said through a grimaced and decided to change the subject “When‘s the last time you saw your sister?”

“When she left Republic City.”

He shook his head “She’s doing great. They came by a while back; her, her husband and two little boys.” Sokka‘s eyes got soft and wistful “they’re great kids. She’s had a little girl and twin boys since then. I got a picture in the mail a few weeks ago if you-”

“I don’t want to see it.” she snapped. He exhaled sadly. “Why did Katara leave? Don’t you think we’re going to need her?”

He shook his head “No. It’s too much for her. If something goes wrong-” he stopped himself from saying the worse out loud “We can protect Korra.”

“This is insane. Is this what life has turned into?”

“You’re too young to hate the world.” he said, holding his head down.

“Why shouldn’t I? The world has shown that the feeling is mutual.”

He put his arm around her “I used to feel like the universe was against me. Things seemed to always go wrong left, right and center. But once I stopped blaming unseen forces and started holding on to the people who loved me, things got better.”

“Easy for you to say.”

He stood up then leaned over and kissed her forehead “My Little Linny,” she looked up at him “Still can’t see the forest for the trees.” he patted her on the shoulder and headed inside


	29. “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DECEMBER 29, 2015  
> Hmm idk if this is late but can I get #12 (for the fic thing) with Tokka? -Anonymous

Sokka was angry when he lost the bet. He grudgingly took the small bit of green silk with black trim around the edges and held it out in front of him. “You’re so little. How am I supposed to get my junk in here?”

She crossed her arms and grinned “You should have thought of that before you made the bet.”

“Who knew you would catch boomerang.” he grumbled “Come on Toph, you aren’t really going to make me wear these all day, are you?”

“Hell yeah. Now get dressed.”

At the end of the day Sokka came back and plopped on the couch “How was it?” she asked, and he mumbled under his breath. She laughed “Say that again?”

“I liked it, okay!” he yelled, then spoke normally “I mean it’s too small and I needed some wiggle room, but” he balled his mouth up “but I like the material. It feels good in my skin.” he put his face in his hands in defeat “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”


	30. The Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOVEMBER 21, 2015  
> Because I started rewatching LOK and I noticed something.

Toza bought the boys matching trench coats the winter before, but Bolin had already outgrew his. Mako passed it to Korra. It should fit her okay. He stood back and looked at her, she was still too recognizable. He took the scarf from around his neck and then hesitated. He had never let anyone wear his father’s scarf. ‘It’s for Bo.” he told himself, then wrapped it around her neck.

He stood back and looked at her, “Still too obvious.” he mumbled. A thought occurred to him. “I know what.”

He went to the little closet and pulled out a box. He took the tan felt hat out carefully and took a moment to run his finger along the faded green leaf on the brim and the stitches on the back. His mother had ripped it and tried to fix it, but she hadn’t done a very good job. He smiled and sighed before he got up and walked over to Korra.

Mako placed the hat on her head “That should do it. Lets go find my brother.”

“Wait, you just happen to have a woman’s hat in your closet?”

“It’s no big deal. Just take care of it, okay…and my scarf.”

Korra understood. “Okay.”


	31. About Lin and Kanto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OCTOBER 24, 2015  
> This came to me during my little Linzin spamfest this morning.

Toph sat on ground leaning back on her lifted pedestal and ignoring the silly youngster’s attempt at lighten the mood. It was his fault that Lin was mad at her, asking who her dad was. Toph realized too late that she probably shouldn’t have answered so bluntly to a stranger. But it was already out there, so she might as well have kept going.

And Lin got so mad, like she was a teenager again. It seemed like by now Lin would have seen enough of Kanto in herself that she wouldn’t worry about it anymore.

She was tall like him. And, though Katara had told Toph that Lin had the delicate features of her mother, she could feel that her daughter also had Kanto’s strong bone structure.

Lin also had Kanto’s dry wit. She was stubborn and determined like him. People said that she was like Toph, but no, that was all Kanto. Theirs was a quiet, brooding determination. She smiled at the memory of the time a teenaged Lin had convinced herself that Zuko was her father because they both had that quiet, brooding way.

She should have told the child about Kanto then, but she brushed it off like she always did and said, “Trust me, if Zuko were your dad he would have told the world.”

Now she regretted leaving it like that, leaving Lin crying in her wake and little Suyin running past her to comfort her big sister.

Lin also had a beautiful husky voice that reminded her of the lovely baritone that attracted her to Kanto in the first place. It was eerie how they even spoke in the same cadence. It was as if some spirit had made Lin like Kanto in all the ways that would remind only Toph of him…damn spirit.


	32. I Gotta Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> APRIL 20, 2015

Her face laid in just the right spot on his chest for his heartbeat to thump into her ear. Her fingertips brushed each other as she wrapped her arms tightly around the small of his back.

Hey,” he said quietly, hesitantly into her ear, his chin rested on her crown “I gotta go.”

She turned her face so that her forehead rested on his chest and sighed “I know.”

He pressed his cheek against her temple and moved his hands, one to her shoulder, the other around the back of her head. His arm brushed the cuff around her bicep, the one she’d made out of that piece of meteorite he’d given to her all those years ago. He kissed the side of her head sweetly. “I gotta go.” he repeated, more so for himself than for her.

“Then leave.” she answered, not in her usual course tone, but in one that was sweet and daring at the same time.

He bit his lip and stepped away, his hands slid down and away from her body to where her hands had slipped to his waist. He sighed as he looked at her; black hair laying wildly across her shoulders, skin still pink from where their bodies had pressed together.

He took her hands from his waist and held them together between his “I gotta go.”

She huffed “Go.” defiantly.

He released her hands and turned, reaching out for his shirt that dangled off of the edge of her dresser. I gotta go echoed through his head as his fingers skimmed the material. He looked back at her standing there, quiet, naked. He looked to his shirt, then back again.

“Ah, fuck it.”

He left his shirt where it sat.


	33. "Don’t act like you don’t know.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JANUARY 22, 2016  
> Prompt: "Don’t act like you don’t know.” -gedordey

Aang leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door with his arms crossed and a smug smirk on his face. Katara came out brushing a tendril of hair away from her face and looking a little queasy.  She stopped and looked up at Aang, then sighed a defeated sigh.

“Alright Aang. Say it.”

“Say what?” he asked trying to feign ignorance, but his smirk turned into a goofy smile

“Don’t.” she said, sagging tiredly against other side of the door.

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know!” she snapped.  He grinned looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

He changed his expression, but his eyes danced with excitement “I don’t know anything.  Is there something you want to tell me?”

She decided to just say it so he would stop acting silly.  She stood up and huffed “I’m pregnant Aang.”

He laughed and scooped her into his arms.


	34. Another Tiny Tokka Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JANUARY 22, 2016  
> I was going through my archive and thought about a conversation @lovelyrugbee and I had last month, and anyway, here’s a little something.

Sokka kissed Toph on the top of her head and took a step back “I’ll see you later.  I told Katara and Aang I would come over for dinner.”

She curled her fingers around his bicep “They’ll just have to be disappointed.  I’m not done with you yet.”

He laughed a bit and stepped closer again “Then I’ll just come back after dinner.”

She slid her hand up to his shoulder “I don’t think you heard me,” she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist “I said I’m not done with you yet.”

Toph wrapped one arm around his neck and her other hand went to the back of his head before she pulled him to her and kissed him. He pressed his curled hand against the wall to balance them. “What makes you think that you can keep me here with sex?”

“I don’t know,” she said, her lips tantalizingly close to his “Maybe it’s the way you kissed me back,” she ran her hand up his head and took hold of the band around his hair “or the way you’re holding on to my ass right now,” she started pulling the band down his wolf tail “or it could be the way your dick is pressing into my thigh.”

He smiled “You may just have a point.” He looked down her body “But uh, if you’re going to make me miss dinner you better have something I can eat.”

She smiled “Now that you mention it, I do.”


	35. “Why are you/we whispering?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JANUARY 2, 2016  
> 43, Tokka ;D -Anonymous

“What are you doing here Councilman?” she said from behind her cracked door.

Sokka looked down at her with a straight face “Well Chief, I was wondering if we could continue the conversation we were having in my chambers this afternoon.”

The side of her mouth quirked, but she sighed for effect “I suppose so.” She opened the door wider “Come in.”

“Thank you” he wiped his feet and stepped in. He looked around and whispered “Is Lin here?”

Toph closed the door and matched his volume “She’s asleep.”

“Good.” he said quietly before he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms.

“Sokka,” She pressed closer to him “Why are we whispering.”

“Because I don’t want to wake her up. We won’t be interrupted this time.”

She laughed as he scooped her into his arms and walked toward her bedroom.


	36. A Tiny Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARCH 19, 2016

Katara looked at her youngest son with a raised eyebrow, the she giggled. Aang stood and looked on confused.

He leaned over “Did he just called that bison ‘Oogie?” Katara grinned and nodded. Aang shook his head.

Katara nudged him “I told you he had a sense of humor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this is the last of the old drabbles, I think. If I find anymore I'll put the date in the summary.


	37. A Little Senraq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I saw a beautiful piece of art by firelrxdsdaughter

 

“How was your date?” the woman asked with a giggle as her daughter stomped into the room with her jacket clutched tightly in her hand.

Senna turned to where her mother sat in the armchair with a book laid across her lap “He’s a jerk.” She fumed “Not just a jerk, he’s a pompous, spoiled, muscle head.”

Mother laughed “He can’t be all that bad, can he?”

Senna plopped onto the chair arm and crossed her arms across her chest “He’s horrible. All he could talk about was how everything was so much bigger and grander in the north.” She sat up straight, puffed her chest out and made her voice as deep as she could “My father is very important in the Northern Water Tribe.” She planted her hands on her hips and continued her mocking tone “I was a general, the bravest of all the warriors.” She sagged “Everything out of his mouth was a boast.” Senna leaned against her mother “What a waste.”

“So, he has no redeeming qualities?” Mother asked.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Senna mumbled “He’s strong. And surprisingly graceful for someone his size.” She cracked a bit of a smile and the tension in her voice eased “He’s well mannered, and kind.” Her smile grew more “And handsome.”

“And perhaps he was nervous and trying to hard to make a good impression.”

Senna’s face dropped. She sat up and looked at her mother “Are, you taking his side.”

The woman looked at her child “Not at all.” She took her book back into her hands and pretended to be interested on what was printed on the pages “I just think he’s a young man who’s going through a lot and he wanted to impress the beautiful, brave girl who found him out on the tundra a few months ago.”

“I should have left him out there.” She mumbled, then she thought about her mother’s word and turned to her “Going through a lot? What have you heard?”

Mother eyed the book “Well, it seems that the chief of the north banished his older son months ago. They say he was a general, huge and strong, a little thick headed, but caring. I could be wrong, but that sounds a lot like your Tonraq.”

Senna jumped to her feet “He’s not my anything.” She huffed and started to walk away, then she stopped and turned back to her mother “And if you’re trying to make me feel sorry for that jerk it’s not working.”

* * *

Senna didn’t rest much that night. She spent most of her time in bed thinking about Tonraq. He’d had a slight tremble in that deep voice of his and he did look a bit nervous. She wanted to be annoyed at the fact that he thought she was the type of girl who would be impressed by titles, but, for some reason, she found it charming.

He really had been a nice guy, and, when she thought back on it, there was a hint of sadness in his voice when he talked about the north. Maybe he wasn’t bragging. Maybe he was just homesick.

* * *

She got up early the next morning and headed out to the little house where he stayed. She didn’t make it there because she ran into him in the middle of town.

“I was just coming to see you.” He rumbled out “I realized I was being a bit full of myself last night, and I wanted to apologize.” His balled fist swung anxiously at his sides “I was nervous, and I wanted you to like me. I guess I fell into old habits.” She just stood there and looked at him. “I’m sorry I was kinda a jerk.” She was still just looking at him and he was getting uncomfortable “Uh…that’s all. I just wanted to tell you that.”

He moved a foot back to turn around and leave, but before he could move Senna launched herself into him. She wrapped her arms around Toraq’s neck and kissed him deeply. Tonraq was shocked at first, but that wore off quickly. He gathered her into his arms and pulled her closer.


	38. A Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - What if Aang had lost to Ozai?-firelxrdsdaughter

As the eel hound galloped acroad the landscape, Sokka tried to get his thoughts together. It was too hard.

Toph and Suki held tight behind him, trying not to outright sob, but he felt the sorrow radiating off of them, heard the gasping breaths between tears. He was trying to be strong for them, but he was feeling the pain too.

The throbbing in his legs wasn’t helping him get his thoughts together either, but one thought helped a bit…

_How am I going to tell Katara?_

Ozai had won. The Earth Kingdom was aflame. Aang…

It caused him physical pain to think about Aang.  It hurt more than the pain in his leg to think of the way Ozai beat Aang and slung his battered body against the stone pillar. Then, to add insult to injury, he burned him.

Ozai burned Aang just to scar him. Scared him like he had done Zuko, but more, from the top of his head to his shoulder. Sokka, Sukki and Toph could hear Aang screaming from yards away.

The way he screamed…

But he was still breathing.  Toph said so, and so did Ozai.

“I know you’re out there!” He yelled into the air “You took down my ships,  but you have not won! I am the supreme ruler of this world.

“Go! Spread the news! The avatar is defeated! ” Ozai lifted Aang by the tatters of his shirt “I didn’t kill him! I’m not foolish enough to kill him just so I’ll have to do this again in sixteen years!”

_Aang is alive._

…that’s what mattered. As long as Aang was alive they had a chance.


	39. Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I wrote who knows when and found in my notebook today.

Katara and Korra had fun that day. They set training aside and played in the snow, after all, it was Korra’s sixth birthday.

“Katara. Did you know Aang?” the girl asked casually as she placed the stone eyes she’d shaped on the snowman.

Katara looked at Korra for a moment. She had never mentioned Aang to the child. She thought that perhaps Senna and Toraq had told the inquisitive child not to bother her with personal questions. She smiled at the girl “Yes. Very well.”

Korra ran to where her teacher sat “You always knew me!” she said happily.

Katara giggled “I suppose you can say that.”

“How’d you know him?” Korra asked as she sat beside the woman “Were you friends?”

A thoughtful expression came over Katara and she looked out in the distance “He was my friend, and my student,” she looked back at the girl and gave her a little bit of a smile “and my husband.”

“He was?” the girl said as she hopped up next to Katara. Katara’s smile widened as she nodded her head. “Wow.” Korra thought a minute “Does that mean you’re my wife, too.”

Katara laughed and pulled the girl into her arms “Is that what you think that means?”

The child figured “Well, me and Aang share the same spirit…wait, does that mean Master Tenzin is my son?”

Katara laughed harder “I don’t think Tenzin would see it that way.”  She stood up Come along Korra. I want to show you something.”

“Okay.” The girl jumped up and started following Katara “Where are we going?”

“To my house.”

Korra stopped in her tracks “Really?”

“Yes”

Korra ran to catch up with Katara and walked with a happy little bounce beside her. In almost a year Katara had always come to Korra for training. The little girl had never been to her house. She was anxious to see where her mentor’s home.

Korra walked quietly behind Katara as the woman showed her the momentous around the living area and told her little stories about each one. It made the little girl happy to hear about what a good person her past life was, and it made Katara feel good to share these happy memories on this day that had been so hard for her in the previous five years.

Katara sat on the couch and asked the child to sit next to her. Korra did so. “Listen to me, Korra.” She started with a soft smile on her face “I love you, but not because you and Aang both have the Avatar spirit. I don’t love you the way I loved Aang. I love you because you are a smart, strong, wonderful little girl. Aang was Aang, and you are Korra.

One day, you’re going to meet someone special, and you’re not going to want to be married to some old lady, you’re going to want to marry them. Do you understand?”

The little girl smiled and nodded “Yes. I think so.” She snuggled into to Katara.

“Are you getting tired?”

“No.” the girl lied, stretching her heavy lids.”

Katara smiled “Well, I’m sure its nearly time for your birthday dinner. Let’s go back to your house.

They walked back toward Korra’s house as the sun began to set. Katara felt a chill in air so she pulled her and Korra’s hoods onto their heads. They were laughing and talking when a couple of teenagers ran between them, one bumping Katara as they pass.

“Watch it you old wolf bat.” One of then snipped as the other one giggled.

Katara’s turned, her hands moving into the position to turn the path to ice, but Korra jumped in front of her.

“Don’t You talk to my wife like that! You apologize right now!”

Katara’s hand went to her forehead and she shook her head, then she heard the older kids laughing.

“You’re wife. You can do better kid.”

Korra dropped into a bending stance. Katara stood behind her, took her hood off and raised an eyebrow at the teens, who immediately recognized her and stopped laughing, their eyes wide.

They bowed “We are so sorry Master Katara.”

Katara gave them a dismissive wave of the hand right at the moment Korra kicked a bit of flame in their directions. They turned and ran.

Katara quickly pulled her hood back on as Korra turned around. “Don’t worry. I took care of them.” She said with a proud look on her little face “They won’t be bothering you again.”

Katara stooped down and hugged the girl. “My hero.” She stood up “Now come, let’s get to your house.”

As they walked, Katara explained, again, that she couldn’t be Korra’s wife.


End file.
